Kirai Uchiha
" Your hate is nothing compared to mine. " -Kirai to an Unknown Shinobi Kirai Uchiha (嫌い,Uchiha Kirai) is a Jōnin level shinobi from the Land of Fire. History Kirai Uchiha born in the village Yamagakure, years after the Fourth Great Ninja war. He is the son of his prideful father Metsui Uchiha a ANBU member, and a mother who was a former assistant of the Yamakage, At the earliest stages of his life, Kirai was put under extra pressure since his mother was known in the village. Everyone was always observing his actions carefully, expecting him to have the best behavior and grades. Even though Kirai faced constant pressure coming from nearly all sides, he trained very hard in order to impress his mother. As such, he became adept at several ninja techniques before he even officially joined the academy. While he was in the academy, Kirai was subjected to the same kind of pressure that his mother and peers subjected him to as a young child. In the academy however,he did get a lot of praise because of his mother's former status, he stubbornly used this to get away from his work, One day Kirai claimed himself to be the strongest ninja in the academy, he was defeated badly and that turned on his lust for power, he became more solitary and confined mainly avoiding attention. He graduated and moved on to genin, his first mission went bad and he nearly died because of his cocky personality but was saved by his sensei in the nick of time. He surprisingly passed and moved on to chunin. Kirai's first few mission's were painful indulging pain only a true ninja could deal with like being hit with a huge move. Kirai's sensei made him feel more cared for but could not suppress his lust for power, Kirai even ventured for hidden scroll's but did'nt find anything to his interest's. Kirai's new teammate Kenshi shows up and they begin a friendship and journey. Appearance Kirai's most prominent feature is his Uchiha Clan features, messy,spiky black hair. He has onyx eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After his first mission, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using a blade to fight. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, he always had the collar always zipped up to the top. His current clothing are a grey uchiha shirt with black pants along with his head band which is white. Personality Kirai is kind and cunning with an insatiable lust for power.His jealously guarded his doubts about anything, he has shown his ruthlessness in the pursuit of power. Kirai is confident and careless at the same time, he is described as having a strong independent spirit, allowing him to decide things for himself and think on his own. Kirai also has a thing for holding grudges dangerous for Uchiha members. Chakra Prowess Being a member of the Uchiha Clan, Kirai has an immensely strong life-force and strong chakra to go along with it. His chakra is surprisingly best when in a angry state able to hit his father hard enough to break his solid armor at age 10, his chakra was at an maybe above average Uchiha Clan member.